1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Ethernet networks and, more particularly, to multiplexed packet local area networking using an Ethernet physical layer device.
2. Introduction
Electronic control units (ECUs) are playing an increasingly important role in various industrial and commercial control applications. One example of such a control application is an automotive vehicle network. Automotive networks are increasingly incorporating ECUs, sensors, actuators, etc. to improve safety, reduce emissions, reduce fuel consumption, improve driver comfort, increase driver visibility of vehicle status, etc. For example, ECUs, sensors, actuators, etc. can be used in various subsystems such as a power train subsystem, chassis subsystem, driver assist subsystem, infotainment subsystem, or the like.
The requirements on the performance of such networks has increased dramatically as highly interconnected systems have emerged that execute complex, real-time distributed control algorithms. For example, proper functioning of passenger safety mechanisms (e.g., airbags, brake assist, etc.) require high-performance, low latency connections between interconnected systems. Notwithstanding such performance characteristics, it is still desired that such networks minimize cost and minimize wiring harness weight, all while maximizing reliability.